JUST FRIEND OR MY BF
by thekimve
Summary: kita dekat, kita bersama. jika menjadi teman saja apa cukup? atau kita mulai mencoba hal baru? Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin. HOMIN/HOPEMIN. BTS


**JUST FRIEND OR MY BF**

 **CAST : HOMIN/HOPEMIN (Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin)**

 **by : mykim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin, jika kita membuat perumpaaan maka bisa dikatakan mereka bagai surat dengan perangko, tutup dengan botolnya atau manusia sekaligus dengan bayangannya.  
Dimana ada Hoseok pasti disampingnya ada Jimin. Persahabatan yang mereka jalin sejak sekolah menengah pertama sampai tingkat ketiga Sekolah Menengah tak pernah sekalipun ternodai oleh pertengkaran yang berlarut-larut.  
Apa yang Hoseok lakukan akan diikuti oleh Jimin. Apa yang Jimin lakukan maka jangan heran Hoseok akan melakukan hal yang sama pula.  
Pagi itu suasana sekolah di pertengahan musim panas cukup ramai. Kegiatan belajar mengajar belum terlalu aktif saat mereka selesai liburan musim panas.  
Seperti biasa Hoseok dan Jimin memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan rangkulan satu sama lain.  
"Annyeong Haseyo Sunbae!" Teriakan penuh keceriaan dari Jeon Jungkook hooebae mereka membuat keduanya menengok kebelakang.  
"Jungkookie. Annyeong". Jimin dan Hoseok melambai kearah hoobae mereka yang memang akrab sejak keduanya mengikuti eksul dance di sekolahan.  
"Sunbae terlihat mesra pagi ini. apa kabar liburan kalian?"  
Jungkook mengikuti kedua sunbaenya. Jungkook sejak tingkat pertama sangat menyukai kedekatan kedua sunbaenya ini. menurut jungkook "mereka manis". Ntah manis dalam artian persahabatan atau manis dalam hal lain hanya Jungkook yang tahu maksudnya.  
"Kami terlihat kompak bukan?" Hoseok makin merangkul erat Jimin.  
Jimin pun tak kalah kocaknya dengan merangkul leher Hoseok seakan mencekiknya.  
Jungkook tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah sunbaenya yang konyol tepat di persimpangan antara ke lapangan outdoor dan memasuki gedung lantai 1.  
"Kurasa sunbae lebih baik berpacaran saja".  
sontak keduanya berhenti. tertegun menatap Jungkook.  
hm? pacaran?  
Jungkook merasa tak nyaman dipandang kedua sunbaenya.  
"Ahh mianhae sunbae". Jungkook menunduk meminta maaf. sepertinya dia merasa salah berkata. Tidak mungkin bagi seorang namja dengan namja saling mencintai lantas berpacaran. Meskipun disini sekolah namja dan berpacaran sesama jenis merupakan hal yang tidak tabu lagi namun berkata demikian cukup membuat kedua objek utama disini merasa mulai mempertanyakan itu.  
"Hahaha.. apa kau bilang kookie? berpacaran? dengan si berisik ini? tidak mungkin?" Jimin terlebih dahulu menertawai statemen Jungkook.  
"Dan sangat tidak mungkin bagiku menjalin kekasih kekasihan dengan si pendek ini. hahaha". Hoseok tak kalah tajamnya berkomentar.  
Keduanya saling adu jotos di pundak dan berakhir saling memiting.  
Melihat sunbaenya yang mulai tak 'normal' buru-buru Jungkook melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolahan mereka.

.  
.

Ketidakmungkinan terkadang awal dari kemungkinan. persahabatan menjadi cinta merupakan hal yang akan selalu ditertawakan oleh Hoseok dan Jimin. Bagi mereka pernyataan Jungkook merupakan pernyataan kesekianpuluh yang mereka dengar dan itu akan berakhir dengan saling ledek satu sama lain.  
Siang itu saat bel istrahat berbunyi semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, walau pada kenyataannya hari itu tak ada pelajaran sama sekali, melainkan hanya melihat kegiatan sosial siswa baru.  
Seperti pada hari-hari yang lain. Hoseok akan menarik tangan Jimin untuk menuju kantin.  
"Aku tak akan hilang Seokie, tidak kau tarik pun aku tak akan tersesat".  
Jimin mulai kerepotan ditarik oleh kaki panjang Hoseok sekaligus berlambai-lambai tangan pada siswa yang menyapa mereka.  
"Kau pendek makanya jalanmu lambat jika tak ditarik". Hoseok masih setia menarik hingga seseorang menghentikan mereka.  
"Hoseok sunbae!" Teriak salah seorah siswa. Namja itu tersenyum sambil berlari kearah Hoseok dan Jimin.  
"Annyeong Sunbae, Kim Taehyung Imnida. saya siswa tingkat 2 sekelas dengan Jungkok".  
Hoseok melepaskan tangan Jimin dan mulai menatap namja yang mengaku bernama Taehyung. Taehyung mengeluarkan senyum 5 jarinya sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat beramplop biru.  
Hoseok dan Jimin memandang surat itu dengan keheranan.  
"Surat? Dari siapa?" Hoseok mengambil surat tersebut dan membalik-balik untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik.  
"Mianhae sunbae. didalamnya sudah ada nama pengirimnya. saya permisi sunbae. annyeong" Taehyung balik badan lalu berlari menghilang dari kedua sunbaenya. Semburat merah di pipi taehyung terlihat di mata Jimin. Ada desir keanehan di dada jimin saat Taehyung menyerahkan surat itu pada Hoseok. pikiran bahwa Taehyunglah pengirim surat itu terlintas di pikirannya. Surat itu masih belum dibaca oleh Hoseok dan dimasukan dalam saku celananya.  
"Hey? Park jimin?". Hoseok melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Jimin yang sedang melamun.  
"Oh apa? Surat cintanya tak kau baca dulu Seokkie?".  
"nanti saja saat di rumah. aku lapar". Hoseok tersenyum dan menarik kembali tangan Jimin untuk menuju ke kantin.

.

.  
Jimin tak habis pikir apa yang sedang terjadi pada hatinya. Ada perasaan tak nyaman saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Disingkirkannya buku PRnya dan mulai memandang ponselnya. Tak biasanya malam saat jam belajar Hoseok tak merecoki untuk meminta salinan PR ke Jimin.  
Pikiran bahwa mungkin saja Hoseok sibuk dengan suratnya membuat Jimin mengeram kesal.  
Kenapa kesal?  
Jimin pun tak habis pikir.  
ARRRGGGKKKK! Teriakan frustasi pun terdengat dari kamar Jimin.  
"Park Jimin! Jangan berisik saat membuat PR! Teriakan Park Seok jin, Hyung jimin menjadi jawaban atas teriakan frustasi Jimin malam itu.  
Yang jimin tidak tau adalah dikamar lain, tepatnya di kamar Hoseok teriakan yang sama juga muncul.  
"Park Jimin! Kau membuatku gila! Aku menyukaimu bodoh! kenapa saat Taehyung memancingmu dengan surat yang seakan surat cinta untukku tak membuatmu cemburu!".  
Hoseok meremas surat amplop biru yang ternyata kosong itu. Hoseok sengaja menyuruh Taehyung mengirim surat, agar seakan-akan seperti surat cinta untuk mengetahui reaksi jimin. tapi apa yang terjadi? Dimata Hoseok, Jimin tak menunjukkan apapun kecuali wajah datar dan ketidaktertarikannya.  
Hoseok kehilangan akal. harus bagaimana sekaran? Menyatakan cinta langsung? Oh sungguh itu tak mungkin. Mereka berawal dari sahabat. ingat kata Sahabat. Bahkan mereka menertawakan pepatah "Sahabat jadi cinta". Lalu sekarang pepatah itu terjadi, dan membuat mereka seperti ini.  
Perasaan cinta itu mengalir pelan namun pasti. Bahkan sebagian orang akan merasakan cinta setelah bertahun-tahun bersama orang yang mencintainya.  
Hoseok dan Jimin. 2 orang yang mencintai, namun tak saling sadar.  
Hoseok memandang langit kamar untuk mencari petuah. Mungkin baginya akan ada ide maupun Apapun itu yang membuatnya bisa mengatakan apa yg selama ini dirasakan dihatinya.  
Jimin Melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja tidak melihat kearah atap melainkan kearah ponsel yang berwallpaper Dirinya dengan hoseok di taman bermain Lotte Work 2 minggu lalu.  
Jimin mengambil ponselnya lantas membuak Lock Screen dan memandang foto mereka di layar utama.  
"Bodoh. Kenapa tak sadar jika aku terus mengikutimu itu karna aku menyukaimu".  
Jimin memandang foto itu sambil tertawa bodoh.  
"apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan ya?" Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tanda bahwa dia tak ada ide untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pria hiper aktif yang sama-sama frustasi dikamarnya.  
Jimin beranjak ke kasurnya setelah menyelesaikan PRnya. Memamdang langi-langit kamar seakan menunggu sesuatu yang ajaib muncul dari atap.  
Dddrrrttt...  
Getar ponsel Jimin cukup membuat kaget Jimin yang memang setengah melamun.  
Notif kakaotalk terpampang dilayar utama.  
Hoseok? Dibukanya pesan kakaotalk dan segera saja Jimin Bangkit dari tidurnya dan tertawa penuh bahagia. Jimin berdiri sambil Lompat-lompat diatas kasurnya.  
"Yes yes" Berkali- kali Jimin memukul dan menedang udara. meluapkan kegembiraannya.

-Hoseokie Pabboya-  
"Kau tak menawari PRmu padaku? Aku bahkan belum menjawab 1 soal pun. tapi kau harus membaca pesanku ini. ini pesan paling panjang yang pernah ku tulis. Jangan di skip. aku tau kau sangat menggemari menskip pesan panjang.  
PARKJIMINSARANGHAE" (emoticon love sign)"

Ya, Hoseok melakukan hal nekat. Hoseok berfikir. Jika dia diam saja maka tak akan ada yang saling tau apa yang sedang dirasa satu sama lain.  
berawal dari dekat, sepakat untuk berteman lalu menjadi cinta itu merupakan hal yang sudah diatur oleh Tuhan. Saling mencintai bukanlah hal yang rumit namun bisa saling rumit jika tak ditunjukan. Hoseok tak ingin ini menjadi rumit dan dengan segala resiko mengambil langkah awal.  
Jimin masih tertawa dikamarnya. Tak lupa Jimin membalas kakaotalk Hoseok.

"besok kau harus mentraktirku sebagai pajak jadian antara Jung Hoseok dengan Park Jimin" (emoticon Love sign)".

Bisa dibayangkan apa reaksi Hoseok. Bunyi Berisik dan teriakan orang jatuh dari ranjang terdengar dari kamar hoseok.  
Hoseok jatuh dari ranjangnya karna terlalu bahagia.

Sampai Jumpa besok Park Jimin namjachungiku.  
Selamat malam Hoseokie Cintaku.

Dan keduanya tertidur dengan senyum dibibir mereka.

END


End file.
